


Wolf Clans Unite

by IamLEGALLYunabletotellyou



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 2000'sship, Caring, Demonsare500+, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, IsweartoshityoushipRinx(anyoneabove50)iwillcomeforyourbones, Koga/Sesshourmaru - Freeform, M/M, Post-InuYasha, RinisaCHILD, howisthisnotpossiblenoonehasashipofthis, inuyashaisold, kogaxsesshourmaru, lol, oldship, pasttense, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLEGALLYunabletotellyou/pseuds/IamLEGALLYunabletotellyou
Summary: Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku, being the last of their tribe, have been fending on their own for a short while. When Koga sees Rin in trouble again, he feels moved to make her part of his clan, no matter what. Sesshourmaru is not happy, being the lone wolf, does not like the arrangement, but does recognize what is better for Rin. Bonds form. Caretakers unite. Children prank each other. Hope you like this new ship from an old show.
Relationships: Koga/Sesshourmaru, best dad sesshomaru, koga/seshomaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how much blood is in Inuyasha. TW: blood and violence.

Rin looked around hopelessly. The human-faced flying snake was coming directly for her, yet A-Un was nowhere in her sight. She closed her eyes and cowered under her own arm as she let out a wail of fear. She felt a whirlwind surround her as she opened her eyes. She was looking at the brown leg warmers parallel to her on the ground now. She looked up to see a brown fur in the guise of a skirt with what looked like a tail holding up the affair. The ground was just then littered with green and red parts, making the grass and tree trunks shine with the demon’s blood. She fell against the tree behind her.

“You alright?” the figure in front of her said. She looked up to see a pair of ice blue eyes looking down at her. She nodded shakily at him. Before she could even blink, he had her back against one arm and the back of her knees in the other. 

“Where’s your guardian?” He wasn’t looking at her anymore, scanning the forest around them now.

“You mean Sesshourmaru? I don’t know.” Rin trailed off a little bit. “But A-Un is around here somewhere,” she piped up.

Without warning, the ponytailed man jumps into the air. Rin looks down and sees A-Un in a field where she left them. She points, and he descends onto the grassy knoll. A-Un looks at Rin and smiles at her return, wagging its tail and wiggling its heads unsynchronized. As the new demon sets her down, Rin pats A’s and Un’s heads and turns back to face the tall humanoid. 

“Well, see you around.” As he goes to leave, she grabs on to the demon’s hand. 

“Can you wait with me, please?” she begs as her second hand wraps around his. He looks at her and sits with his legs crossed on the ground. 

“Fine,” he said, nicer than his face meant to. 

“I’m Rin. What’s your name?” Rin asked, petting A-Un as they ate.

He looked at her for a split second, then looked in front of him at the trees surrounding the clearing, “Koga.” He sat more forward, his pointed ears twitching ever so slightly as to not be noticed by Rin. After traveling with the stoic Sesshourmaru, she takes notice of even small movements. 

“What is it?” The newly named Koga shot her a glance and stood up, putting Rin between himself and A-Un as a white figure pounded into the ground, nearly taking his nose with it. 

“Sesshourmaru-sama!” Rin shouted and ran towards the figure, hugging the leg of the demon that came in faster than light. As she hugged him, he gently put his hand on her back and smiled so only Rin would notice. Sesshourmaru then whipped his head to look up at Koga standing in front of him. Koga took a step back, a panic spreading across his face. A sword suddenly appeared, pointed right at Koga’s neck. Sesshourmaru narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar wolf demon. 

Rin looked up at the statue-like man and called out, “This is Koga.” She let go of the soft cloth and went to grab Koga’s hand. He looked down at her. “He saved me from a demon today, like when we first met him.”

Koga’s face softened, and he looked back at Sesshourmaru. He held up his free hand in a gesture of greeting. “H-hi again, Sesshourmaru,” sword still at his throat. Sesshourmaru sighs and puts the blade into its sheath as a large “Sesshourmaru-sama!” erupts from the forest behind his fur ornament. He turned his head slightly, as to not take his eyes off Rin, but to see Jaken appear from the darkness of the tree line. The green creature ran to him, arms flung back still holding his staff. The trio started at him as he ran to them, then proceeded to heave his breath as he joined their standoff of sorts. Jaken looked at Sesshourmaru.

“Sesshourmaru-sama, can you please slow down? It’s hard to keep up with you!” Jaken pleaded as he normally did. He turned his head toward Rin, his head slowly looking the new demon up and down. He stared at Rin. “Why must you hurt Sesshourmaru-sama this way? That demon is a menace!” Jaken crossed his arm with the two headed staff still in hand and turned away disappointedly. 

“But Jaken-sama! He saved me from a demon while I was collecting food!” she tried to explain herself.

“Then where is this food?” Jaken whipped his head towards her, pointing out the flaw in her story.

“I dropped it.” Rin looked at the ground, still holding on to Koga’s hand.She kicked the grass as if it had made her lose the food she had gathered. Koga’s eyes fell on the small child. He bent down to meet her eyes with his. She looked at the ice blue eyes that saved her.

“I can help you gather more if you like,” he said, softening his face into a smile. He was hit in the head, causing his free hand to retreat to defend and soothe the pain.

“I will be taking Rin, thank YOU very much,” said the bird beaked man. He took Rin’s free hand and pulled her towards the forest, prompting A-Un to follow them.

“Jaken-sama, wait!” Rin shouted while being dragged by the smaller being.

“Rin, don’t dillydally!” Jaken retorted. They retreat into the woods where both men watched as Rin, Jaken and A-Un disappeared into the thick forest.

As Koga stood back up, the silver blade was put back where he found his neck in danger of it. His eyes darted to Sesshourmaru, as only the right side of Koga was facing Sesshourmaru. Sesshourmaru narrowed his eyes at the brown wolf demon.

“Look, she was getting attacked by a low-level demon, I have no quarrel with you, Sesshourmaru,” Koga explained himself as he turned to face the white wolf demon. The sword came slightly closer to his neck, the point touching the bulge in Koga’s neck. Koga sighed.

“If that’s how you want it.” 

Koga then suddenly jumped away from the silver object and onto it, leading to an attack to kick the painted face that stood before him. As his foot landed on the sword, the sword was dropped giving him no ground to stand on, causing him to start falling. He felt a grip around his throat as he was brought face to face with the amber gaze of Sesshourmaru’s eyes framed by white hair. He brought his hands to meet the one on his neck to keep himself from being choked out. The grip began to tighten on Koga as a small orange figure approached the losing battle he was fighting.

“Sesshourmaru-sama!” Rin’s voice echoed through the clearing as Koga’s hands began slipping. He felt light headed. “Stop! Please! He’s my friend!” she pleaded with the stoic demon.

Sesshourmaru eyed her without moving. His grip released. Koga fell to the ground and turned onto his stomach to try and get more grounded as he coughed for air. Rin rushed to his side, using her hand to rub his back and comfort him.

“Are you ok?” She tried to look him in the eyes. He looked at the worried child and smiled through heavy breaths.

“I’m ok, Rin.” He sat down on the grass, making Rin wonder how he kept his skirt under him.His face straightening as he looked up as Sesshourmaru, Rin now sitting next to him, her knees tucked under her. Koga rubbed the front of his neck.

Sesshourmaru looked at Rin, then at Koga. He must have decided it wasn’t worth killing anyone today.

“Rin, let’s go catch fish.” Sesshourmaru turned to the forest to his right, the way Jaken had headed. He began his normal walking pace as Rin stood up and followed him, leaving Koga sitting on the ground alone. She turned to wave goodbye to Koga and integrated her small silhouette into the forest after Sesshourmaru. Koga looked at the ground and smirked. He wanted to see them again, maybe under different circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty nice night for a talk, don't ya think?

The breeze refreshed the tired legs of the wolf demon as he rested on the river bank. The cliffs surrounding him towered over him. He laid back, his knees bending where the ground met the water. He closed his eyes for what seemed like a moment, peacefully enjoying the beautiful sounds, the warmth of the sun on his face, the flow of the river barely grazing his feet. He opened his eyes to a small child with a hair spout off center on her head floating above him upside-down. He blinked, trying to hide his surprise.  
“Whatchya doin’, Koga-nii-chan?” She gave a curious expression to him.   
“Just enjoying laying here,” he replied, noticing Sesshourmaru over her shoulder, also upside-down. “Want to join me?”  
“Okay!” She sounded excited that someone had asked her to hang out. She laid next to him, knees bent over the river edge like himself. He glanced up to see Sesshourmaru giving him a half-menacing look. His annoyed face was amusing.  
“Sesshourmaru, join us.” Koga looked at the flamboyant demon, smirking ever so slightly that he was annoying this demon doing nothing at all.  
“Ya, Sesshourmaru-sama, come lay down,” Rin said as she patted the ground on the other side of her from Koga.   
“No.” He gave no other expression and sat with his back leaning against the cliff. Koga closed his eyes and began to relax again when he heard those familiar footsteps of his followers.  
“Koga!” Ginta and Hakkaku shouted. Koga groaned; his relaxing was over. He stood up and faced them.   
“What do you want?” he asked them, curious as to why they would annoy him now.  
“We heard that--”Ginta suddenly stopped and set his pupils on Sesshourmaru, relaxing with his eyes closed. Both of the stooges were taken aback by the sight of Rin and Sesshourmaru even being near Koga. They froze in fear and amazement.  
“Never mind!” Hakkaku shouted, interrupting Ginta while simultaneously covering his mouth. They both stood stone still, keeping their eyes on Sesshourmaru.  
Sesshourmaru opened his eyes. He shot them a glance. Both of the men began to shiver in fear at the demon more powerful than them both combined.   
“Well, if you have nothing to say, lay down and be quiet,” Koga ordered, taking his original position where Rin had joined him. The two demons who called themselves followers laid down next to their fearless leader. Koga opens one eye towards them to see them cowering in Sesshourmaru;s presence, hanging onto each other. Koga closed his eye and sighed. Those two were almost two gay to function.   
Koga opened his eyes to find that the moon was shining above him. He looked to his left to find Rin, relaxed and facing him on her side, A-Un sleeping above her head with the small green demon on the saddle. When and how they had gotten there, he would never know. On his right, he found Ginta and Hakkaku, facing one another, foreheads pressed together. He looked up to see Sesshourmaru leaning against the cliff, eyes closed but his body tense. He got up and approached him. The figure remained like a statue as he stood over him. He then turned his back to hug the cliffside on Sesshourmaru’s right side, sinking slowly to the ground. He let out a small sigh. He turned his head to face the demon in white.  
“I know you’re up.” The pointed ears twitched on Sesshourmaru’s body, proving he was listening. “You don’t have to say anything. But I’ll keep watch. You can relax.”   
Sesshourmaru’s eyes opened, as the moon-imprint on his forehead reflected the lighting of the night in an ironic fashion. He turned his head toward Koga, his amber eyes sending shivers down Koga’s spine. The brown wolf demon remained as stone-faced as demonly possible.   
Their eyes met in a stare that could kill a man. Koga scoffed at the offer refusal, closing his eyes again and leaning full into the cliff, hand reaching behind his head as a pillow of sorts.   
“Thank you for the offer. I will be fine keeping watch.” Koga leaned forward and looked at the demon on his left, not moving his hands from his head. He had never heard more than twelve words out of this man’s mouth. The fact he was talking to him was astounding. Koga leaned back and accepted the kind words, looking up at the stars sparkling down at him.  
“It must be hard, keeping watch over your followers all night.” His breastplate lifted as he spoke, making Koga aware of how close the cloud Sesshourmaru called clothes was to his body.  
“Mm.”   
“Maybe I’ll follow you around, cause it seems like Rin gets in trouble more than you can handle.” Koga smirked at his own comment.  
Sesshourmaru paused. “Do what you want.” Was Sesshourmaru actually considering Koga’s offer? Should Koga take his own joke seriously? What did this mean from this stoic demon?  
“Alright. Ya gotta wait for us in the morning.” Koga yawned, making his eyes tear up. “Well, sleep is calling. Good night.” Koga shut his eyes, breathing the cool air to fall into a deeper sleep.   
“Good night, Koga.” Koga’s heart stopped. His voice was soothing but sharp in the night air. Koga kept his composure as his stomach became light and his mind went dark.


	3. Daily Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day of the rest of their lives.

Something was slipping out from under Koga. He couldn’t open his eyes although he was trying to. He instinctively tightened his hands into fists, desperate to stand his ground. The fur under him was so soft. He felt like he was on a cloud.  
“Koga. Let go.”   
Sesshourmaru’s voice forced Koga’s eyes to open. He looked at the softness that had kept him in a deeper slumber, turning out to be Sesshourmaru’s fur scarf. Koga looked up to see a glare coming from the deep yellow eyes of the white wolf demon. He brought himself to an upright position to end the non-verbal death threat being rained upon him. Koga stretched his arms, looking around for the children he called followers. The riverbed was void of any of the five bodies that were there last night. His eyes widened but he kept his cool.  
“Where is everyone?” Koga pondered out loud, hoping Sesshourmaru would answer him. Koga stood up next to the taller man, stretching from side to side. He never stretched this much. Was his soul trying to say something?  
“Fishing.” Sesshourmaru, cold as ever. Koga sighed.He thought tension had been broken last night. So much for that.   
“Together?” Koga was curious.  
“We are a clan.” Sesshourmaru began to walk off. Koga, frozen in shock, was surprised that he had even taken the suggestion Koga put out last night. Sesshourmaru turned to look back at him. Koga’s heart skipped as their eyes met. Sesshourmaru smirked slightly and turned to keep walking. Koga did a slight jog to reach and match pace with the taller demon.   
“So, if we’re a clan, who’s the pack leader?” Koga threw his hands behind his head as he walked. He knew who was stronger, faster, and could protect people better, but he thought he’d make a joke before handing the title over.  
“You. I can’t be there as much as you,” Sesshourmaru commented, as if it were obvious. Koga looked at him suspiciously as his arms went back down to his sides.  
“If you say so.” He figured it was better than punching a gift demon in the mouth. He felt inadequate in comparison to Sesshourmaru, but who was he to argue with the stronger of the two of them. Sesshourmaru seemed in a better mood today. Had something changed.   
As they walked down the rest of the river in silence, Koga spotted Ginta and Hakkaku teaching Rin to fish with her bare hands as Jaken slept on A-Un’s saddle. As the two leading demons approached, Ginta took notice and signalled Hakkaku to lead Rin out of the river. As all of the pack exited the river, Rin turned to face them, her face lit up with joy.  
“Sesshourmaru, look! I caught a big fish!” She held up the fish that went from the top of the head to the middle of her upper arm.  
Sesshourmaru nodded in approval. Rin smiled wider and handed the fish to Ginta. She waded out of the river toward her guardian to see what had happened in the group’s absence. She was at the river bank when she realized to herself that Koga and Sesshourmaru were standing closer together than Sesshourmaru would let anyone, including Jaken and herself. She sat on the riverbank with her wet clothes and let the day continue.


End file.
